Otro Milagro de Navidad
by Mortal Subzero
Summary: Traduccion del Fic Another Christmas de Jeremy Ray Logsdon.Otro Fic navideño de los PR , no todos estan felices en navidad ,Podra Santa Claus hacer algo al respecto? ONE SHOT


Another Christmas Miracle (Otro Milagro de Navideño)

Por: Jeremy Ray Logsdon

Traducción y adaptación : Lucy C.

Revision y distribucion: Mortal Subzero

"Tommy, esa duende está mirándote" Justin susurró emocionadamente. "Es preciosa también. Ve a hablarle."

"Justin," Tommy lo reprendió. Se había comprometido de algún modo en cuidar un gran grupo de niños del orfanato de Justin en la Galería para ver a Santa Claus. Aparte de la otra trabajadora del orfanato, Alisa, Justin era la única persona que tenía para hablar.

Justin se había tomado el trabajo de buscarle una nueva novia a Tommy. El y Katherine habían decidido romper por mutuo consentimiento luego de que se dieron cuenta de que Katherine realmente, no era nada más que una sustituta de Kimberly. Ella desde entonces, estaba saliendo con Rocky y los dos eran muy felices juntos. Tommy, como sea, no tenía ninguna prisa para conseguir novia.

"Mírala!" Justin exigió. Tommy tenía que admitir que la duende era linda. No era como cualquier otra duende que él hubiera visto antes. Tenía un color de cabello muy peculiar. Parecía ser una mezcla de rubio rojizo y castaño. No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes, el cabello le caía sobre los hombros en grandes ondulaciones. Usaba un "disfraz de duende" estandard, que consistía en un traje flojo de color verde y collares rojos adornados con campanas. Usaba también un sombrero verde de santa y unos zapatos que se curvaban hacia arriba y llevaban una campana al final.

Su figura también era una de las mejores que había visto, además se veía increíblemente sexy y amigable a la vez. Sus ojos fueron los que mas llamó la atención de Tommy. Aparentaban mostrar un destello de azul profundo que no había visto en ningún lado.

La duende, que hacía pocos segundos había notado la mirada de Justin y Tommy, sonrió cálidamente y los saludó.

Justin devolvió el saludo, aunque Tommy se dio la vuelta con pánico. "Cielos," Justin dijo. "Eres realmente un bobo con las chicas."

"Hombre, cuando entraste a la pubertad?" Tommy se quejó.

La voz de Justin comenzaba a volverse profunda. Había crecido unas seis pulgadas mas que cuando se había unido al equipo. Su más grande cambio era el que cada vez que veía una mujer bonita, sus ojos automáticamente seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Tommy, ella viene hacia acá!" Justin dijo emocionadamente, jalándolo del brazo.

"Justin, en qué me has metido?" Tommy se quejó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos sintiéndose avergonzado. A pesar de su reputación de Don Juan, Tommy era cualquier cosa menos eso. Sólo había besado a dos chicas, ellas eran Kimberly y Katherine, y habiendo pasado la mayor parte de su vida de adolescente comprometido con una de ellas, no tenía idea de como empezar con otra chica. Tenía el presentimiento de que Justin actualmente tendría mas oportunidades de conseguir una cita con la duende que él.

"Hola," la duende dijo cálidamente mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes. "Mi nombre es Mildred."

"Mildred?" Justin preguntó con incredulidad.

"Hay algo de malo con el nombre Mildred?" Mildred preguntó.

"No," Justin dijo, "es sólo -"

"Lo sé, no me veo como una Mildred," ella dijo. "Como sea, tu nombre es?"

"Soy Justin," el Turbo Ranger Blue dijo con calidez, dándole la mano. "Este tonto es Tommy."

"Justin," Tommy dijo.

"Hola tonto," Mildred sonrió, tendiéndole la mano. Tommy la observó por unos segundos antes de tomarle la mano.

"Hola Mildred," Tommy dijo, poniéndose tan rojo como la camisa de franela que usaba en ese momento.

"Es una broma, Tommy," Mildred dijo. "Eres todo menos un tonto. También has sido bueno este año. Santa Claus será muy bueno contigo."

Tommy finalmente sonrió genuinamente y decidió que al menos podía ser amigable. "Bueno, crees que podrías decirle eso al Gran Rojo por mi? Aun estoy esperando el auto deportivo que le pedí el año pasado."

"No has sido TAN bueno," Mildred respondió. "Así que, vas a esperar en la línea?"

"No, creo que dejaré que los niños vayan primero," Tommy dijo, levantando las cejas.

"Y que hay de ti?" Mildred preguntó, prestando su atención a Justin.

"No creo en Santa Claus," Justin dijo calladamente. "Desde hace como siete años."

"Lo se," Mildred dijo. "Tommy tampoco cree en él desde segundo año. Gente... eso es triste. Como sea, tengan una Feliz Navidad. Los veo luego chicos." Con esto, Mildred se alejó sonando sus campanas.

"Huh," Justin se sorprendió. "Eso fue extraño."

"Pienso lo mismo," Tommy dijo. "Creo que dejé de creer en Santa Claus en segundo año."

"Gran cosa, yo también," Justin dijo. "Todo mundo deja de creer en Santa Claus al rededor de esa edad. Sólo estaba burlándose de nosotros."

"Si tienes razón," Tommy admitió. "Si ves a Alisa antes que yo, dile que fui al baño. Vuelvo en un minuto."

"De acuerdo," Justin prometió. Mientras Tommy se dirigió a donde había dicho, no se dio cuenta de que Mildred se acercó a Santa Claus en el centro comercial, el cual tenía barba real y un elaborado traje rojo, rematado con peluche blanco en lugar de algodón como la mayoría de trajes de Santa.

Santa Claus la escuchó con atención, y comenzó a sonreír. Unos segundos después, sus "jo jo jos" de risa resonaron por el Centro Comercial, llenando a todos los presentes ahí, sin importar sus religiones o creencias, de un intenso Espíritu Navideño

Tommy se alejó del orinal, en ese momento Mildred caminó hacia él. "Ah!" Tommy gritó saltando por el susto.

Mildred se susto también, y dijo, "Soy yo! No vi nada!"

"Este es el sanitario de hombres!" Tommy protestó.

"Bueno, no hay sanitario para duendecitos, y yo tenía que ir a algún sitio," Mildred rió. "Ya en serio, Tommy; tengo una... proposición para ti."

"Debes estar bromeando," Tommy dijo. "Por Dios, no dejes que los chicos te vean tratando de conseguir un chico. Discúlpame." Tommy la empujó para pasar, dejando el baño. De pronto Mildred comenzó a reír histéricamente. "Qué?"

"Tu crees que yo quiero, como fue que dijiste, conseguirte?" haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, rió nuevamente. "Aparte de que no creo en las relaciones prematrimoniales, veo a un duende en la división de juguetes de Rangers. Están haciendo un retro este año, por cierto."

Tommy agitó la cabeza tristemente y dijo, "Disculpa." Suspirando, salió del baño y se llevó el susto de su vida.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Las personas estaban detenidas. No había ningún signo de movimiento ni siquiera el mas vago sonido. "Que de-?" Tommy se preguntó con incredulidad. Vio hacia su muñeca buscando su comunicador a fuerza del habito antes de recordar que ya no estaba ahí.

"Tommy, querrás saber qué quiero de ti antes de escandalizarte," Mildred dijo saliendo del baño de hombres.

"Aléjate de mi," Tommy advirtió, caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de la mujer vestida de verde. Mildred cruzó los brazos y observó a Tommy correr por el pasillo que llevaba a el área central del centro comercial.

Cada persona estaba detenida. Tommy se observó a si mismo. Buscó a Justin y vio que este también estaba inmóvil, esto quería decir que este anomalía no se centraba en los Rangers.

"Jo jo jo!" Santa Claus rió. Tommy levantó la vista y observó que las personas que estaban vestidas como ayudantes de Santa y éste mismo aun se movían.

"No vamos a hacerte daño, Tommy," Mildred dijo desde detrás de él., Tommy se asustó, resbalando y cayendo al tropezar con la cuerda que rodeaba el sitio de Santa.

"Que demonios está pasando?" Tommy gritó. Varios duendes se asustaron y se volvieron para verlo.

"Relájate, Green, White, y Red Ranger," Santa Claus dijo levantándose.

"No se de qué hablas," Tommy mintió, tratando de mantener en pánico bajo control.

Santa se encogió de hombros. "Mildred, qué fecha tenemos?"

"Veinte, Gran Rojo," Mildred respondió.

"Aun tenemos tiempo," Santa le dijo a Tommy. "Te parece Tommy? Tommy? T-?"

"Tommy," Justin dijo, agitando el brazo del joven. Con un jadeo, Tommy se forzó a abrir los ojos. "Guau. Estás bien hombre?"

"Huh?" Tommy dijo. "Si, estoy bien. Sólo soñando... Uh, creo que debo ir al baño. Volveré en un segundo."

Tommy no se dio cuenta de que Mildred y Santa Claus intercambiaron una sonrisa.

"Oh blanca Navidad sueña," Kimberly cantó, "ya todo brilla al rededor. Una blanca estrella…"

"Muestra el camino, que anuncia gran felicidad," Trini finalizó. Las dos chicas rieron mientras caminaban hacia la galería. "Ya era tiempo de que nos reuniéramos, Kim."

"Sólo desearía que Billy estuviese aquí," Kimberly suspiró.

"Te vio competir," Trini le dijo.

"Lo hizo?" Kimberly preguntó, levantando las cejas.

"Desde Aquitar," Trini suspiró. "Consiguió que Dimitria le dejara usar la pantalla visora."

"Me habría gustado ser una Ranger en ese tiempo," Kimberly se quejó. "Habría ido a ese planeta acuático y habría arrastrado su triste trasero hasta aquí. No puedo creer que ellos lo dejaran quedarse! Aparte del hecho de que la chica pez debe tener una anatomía que debe ser repulsiva para él."

"No son tan diferentes a nosotros," Trini dijo. Ambas comenzaron a hablar mas bajo mientras se acercaban a una zona más poblada del centro comercial. "Esa cosa púrpura y café en sus cabezas sólo aparece en atmósferas de oxigeno para ayudarlos a respirar. No es parte de ellos. Aparte de eso, son humanos, sólo que pueden respirar en el agua. No es tan raro."

"Aun así no me gusta," Kimberly frunció el ceño.

"A mi tampoco," Trini acordó. "Vamos, mejor vayamos a ver si Zack ya llegó."

Cestria y Cestro vieron a la aun inmóvil figura frente a ellos. Luz azul cubría el cuerpo, y luego preguntó. "Funcionó?"

"Billy," Cestria suspiró pesadamente.

"Al fin eres joven de nuevo," Cestro dijo.

Billy se levantó y observó sus manos. Parecían normales de nuevo. Se tocó el pecho y el abdomen, y se sintió feliz de encontrar firmes músculos bajo su camisa. Sus manos entonces subieron a su rostro, y no encontraron mas arrugas. "Finalmente funcionó?" dijo con asombro.

"Funcionó," Cestria dijo. "Ahora puedes volver a la Tierra."

"Me pregunto si aun seré bienvenido," Billy dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Les había mentido a los Rangers, y los había hecho pensar que era joven otra vez y había decidido quedarse en Aquitar para estar con un pez. En realidad no planeaba que los otros le creyeran. De hecho, sintió que los insultaba diciendo que se creerían eso. Aun era un anciano cuando Cestria y una imagen generada por computadora de él como adolescente fue enviada a la Tierra. Parte de él había esperado que creyeran su mentira, así podría morir en paz en Aquitar. Una gran parte de él esperaba que no lo creyeran y le pidieran la verdad. No hubo ni una palabra. Escríbenos! uno de ellos dijo. Algunos amigos... Porqué debo querer volver?

"Claro que serás bienvenido," Cestro dijo. "Por otro lado, Billy, hay mas personas en el planeta que los Rangers. Si lo quieres, podemos crear una nueva identidad terrestre para ti."

"No," Billy dijo. "No, volveré como Billy. Si no soy bienvenido, simplemente me mudaré. Por otro lado, aun tengo a Trini, Zack, y a Kim allá."

"Voy a extrañarte Billy," Cestria le dijo. "Has sido un gran amigo."

"Tu también lo has sido," Billy sonrió. "Gracias. Por todo."

"Zack!" Kimberly gritó, comenzando a correr hacia uno de sus mejores y mas viejos amigos.

"Kim!" dijo él. Ambos se unieron en un explosivo abrazo que culminó con Kim elevando ambos pies del suelo. Trini se les acercó segundos después, y se añadió al abrazo.

"No han visto a Jase aun?" Trini preguntó.

"Aun es temprano," Zack respondió. "Probablemente esté en la Sección Deportiva. Dijo que debía comprar un obsequio para su papá. Vamos a buscarlo."

"Puedo ir con ustedes?"

Los tres se volvieron como si fuesen un mismo cuerpo ante la nueva voz escuchada detrás de ellos. Al descubrir quien era, ninguno pudo hablar. Kimberly, fue la primera en encontrar su voz. "Billy?"

"No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo," Trini dijo felizmente. Los cinco Rangers originales se encontraban sentados a una mesa en el restaurante, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del grupo tal como la primera vez hacía más de tres años.

"No podemos permitir separarnos de nuevo," Billy dijo.

"Nunca," Jason dijo. Sus ojos entonces cayeron sobre Kimberly, quien parecía ver a la distancia. "Kim?"

"Huh?" Kimberly preguntó, volviendo su atención a Jason. "Denme un momento. Esperen aquí. Volveré de inmediato." Con esto, Kim se alejó.

Porqué me estaría viendo esa mujer? Kimberly pensó mientras corría por el centro comercial. Una gordita mujer con blanco y rizado cabello vestida de terciopelo rojo la había estado observando. La mujer, que también usaba anteojos, se veía sospechosamente como la Sra. Claus. Kimberly asumió que al mujer era una actriz del Centro Comercial. Kim quería saber la razón por la cual la mujer la había estado observando de ese modo tan penetrante

De pronto, vio a la mujer de rojo entre la gente. "Disculpe!" Kimberly llamó, aunque habían bastantes personas entre ambas, nadie pareció prestar atención. Kimberly aceleró el paso tratando de alcanzar a la mujer.

Completamente de la nada, un cuerpo alto salió y se estrelló con Kimberly. Ella dio un leve grito mientras se encontraba prácticamente en los brazos de un extraño. Entonces vio hacia arriba. "Tommy..."

"Kim," dijo. De pronto se dio cuenta de que sus brazos la sostenían por los bíceps y la soltó.

"Tommy," dijo ella de nuevo, completamente olvidando a la mujer de rojo. "Uhm, cómo has estado?"

"Estoy bien," Tommy dijo nerviosamente. "Tú?"

"No tengo quejas," dijo también nerviosa. "Uhm, los chicos y yo estamos aquí. Porqué no vienes a unírtenos?"

"Los otros?" Tommy preguntó.

"Si," Kimberly dijo. "Incluso Billy."

"Billy? Billy regresó?."

"Para quedarse," Kimberly le dijo. "Vamos."

"Pero- Justin...," Tommy dijo buscando a su joven amigo.

"Oye Tommy," Justin dijo, corriendo hacia el. "Con quién - Oh! Hola Kimberly!"

"Hola Justin," Kimberly sonrió. "Me halaga que me recuerdes. Ahora que encontraste a Justin, los dos pueden venir conmigo."

"Qué piensas Gran Rojo?" Mildred preguntó en un descanso.

"Volverá," Santa respondió. "Volverá."

"Creo que la clave," la Sra. Claus dijo mientras lentamente se acercaba a Santa y su Duende principal, "es Kimberly Hart."

"Kimberly Hart," Mildred susurró para si misma. "Pink?"

"Antigua novia," la Sra. Claus dijo. "Ellos aun se aman."

Santa Claus sonrió mientras las ideas comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza.

Tommy sonrió cálidamente a sus amigos. Se sentía como si parte de él hubiese faltado. Sabía que esa parte de él estaba ahí, pero le entristecía saber que ésta no sería suya nunca más. No eran los poderes; era Kimberly. Pero ella lo había dejado por otro chico. Tommy enfrentaba el triste prospecto de que estaba por pasar otra Navidad, solo.

Kimberly se dio cuenta de que Tommy la veía cada vez que podía. Es posible que aun le guste? No, eso no puede ser posible... Ella había cortado con Tommy, supuestamente por otro chico. Debería sentirme insultada de que él realmente creyera que había otro chico. Yo nunca habría hecho eso! Kimberly lo había dejado porque no creía que fuese correcto tenerlo "atado" a ella si iba a estar en otro lado del país por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Habría vuelto con él en el tiempo de un latido si se lo pedía, pero dudaba que fuera a hacerlo. También dudaba de que él aun quisiera ser su amigo.

Los seis amigos y Justin, hablaron por un buen rato sobre nada en particular. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un visitante inesperado. "Hola."

"Hola Mildred," Justin sonrió.

"Uhm, chicos," Tommy dijo, "ella es uno de los duendes de Santa, Mildred."

"Sólo quiero estar segura de que todo está correcto," Mildred dijo. Señalando a Zack, dijo, "Nuevo CD Player?" a Trini, le dijo, "La Paz Mundial, y una televisión." Comenzó a moverse más a prisa, consiguiendo sorprendidas miradas en los rostros de los ex-Rangers. "Máquina de pesas," dijo señalando a Jason. "Nintendo 64, no eres un poco mayor para los video juegos, Tommy? Kim, tu quieres una computadora, cierto? Billy, Ni siquiera se qué es un Espectrómetro Transformador Nuclear de Resonancia Magnética de Area pero haremos lo que podamos. Y Justin, hmm..., tú quieres que tu papá vuelva, no? Creo que debemos esperar y ver. Ta tan." Mildred se volvió y se alejó.

"Pero que de-?" Billy preguntó con incredulidad.

"Disculpen," Tommy dijo, levantándose de su silla y corriendo tras la duende. Colocó una mano en su hombro y la hizo volverse.

"Si Tommy?" Mildred preguntó.

"Que demonios está ocurriendo aquí?" Tommy preguntó. "desde que te conocí las cosas se han puesto mas y mas extrañas. Es esto una especie de broma, o -?"

"Primero que todo, tienes que dejar de discutir," Mildred le advirtió. "Yo, soy una chica suficientemente grande para ignorarlo. Pero no va a ser una buena imagen para ti. Oh, por cierto, sé que es lo que realmente quieres para Navidad. Todo lo que debes hacer es pedírselo."

Mildred se alejó, dejando a Tommy con la boca abierta.

"Tommy está cerca, Gran Rojo," Mildred sonrió mientras se acercaba a Santa.

"No sospecha nada," Santa dijo. "Hace tanto tiempo. Cómo fue la última vez? No recuerdo que nadie haya dado tanto problema."

"Si, pero tú creías en Santa Claus," Mildred le dijo. "Eras de un tiempo y una sociedad distinta."

"La depresión golpeó fuertemente a todos," Santa Claus dijo. "No tenía opción."

"Lo sé," Mildred dijo. "Lo entiendo completamente. Sólo digo que las cosas se han tornado más difíciles ahora que Santa Claus es una historia para niños pequeños."

"Intenta con Kimberly," Santa dijo. "Quizá ella en realidad sea la clave. Convéncela."

"Puedes ocuparte de las cosas aquí?" Mildred preguntó.

"Si, creo que puedo," Santa sonrió.

Kimberly gritó y se volvió. "Cálmate!" Mildred gritó, subiendo las manos como rindiéndose.

"Me asustaste," Kimberly se quejó, luego volviendo a colocar su bolso en su hombro dijo. "Puedo ayudarte?"

"En cierta manera," Mildred dijo. "Bueno. He tratado de acercarme a Tommy, y no funcionó. Es un poco denso algunas veces. Como sea, este es el asunto. Soy una Duende oficial del Polo Norte. Jefa a decir verdad. Bueno, necesitamos la ayuda de Tommy."

"Mira, me tengo que ir," Kimberly murmuró, alejándose de la chica de verde.

"Tommy aun te ama Kimberly!" Mildred le gritó mientras Kimberly se iba.

Esto hizo que Kimberly se detuviera en seco. "Qué dijiste?" Kimberly preguntó.

"Tommy aun te ama," Mildred repitió.

"Quién eres tú?" Kimberly preguntó, realmente con pánico.

"Ya te lo dije," Mildred respondió. "Soy una Duende del Polo Norte."

"Esto no es gracioso," Kimberly dijo enojada. "No sé quien te pagó para que me hicieras esto, pero no es gracioso."

"Habla con Tommy, de acuerdo?" Mildred pidió. "Por favor... por mi?"

"Déjame," Kimberly dijo mientras se iba nuevamente.

"De vuelta con Tommy," Mildred se quejó.

"Tengo una idea," Mildred dijo felizmente a la Sra. Claus. Tomó dos bastones largos plásticos que pretendían ser bastones de caramelo que se encontraban en el set de Polo Norte al rededor de ellos.

"Qué vas a hacer?" la Sra. Claus preguntó, observando por arriba de sus lentes.

"Mostrarle a Tommy un poco de magia del Polo Norte," Mildred dijo. "Permiso." Mildred pasó el blanco frente rodeando a los "actores" rociado por nieve artificial. Colocó los dos bastones en unos sostenedores que aparecieron en su espalda y corrió hacia un área abierta justo detrás de los niños que esperaban para ver a Santa Claus. Sintió que Tommy y Justin la observaban. Dándose cuenta de que tenía a Tommy justo donde lo quería, comenzó.

Mildred se movió lentamente mientras realizaba una elaborada kata. Las campanillas en su traje sonaban en un ritmo casi hipnotizante. Lentamente, todas las personas se fueron volviendo para verla.

Tan pronto como mas personas la observaban, sus movimientos comenzaron a incrementar velocidad. Entonces sacó los bastones del sostenedor en su espalda y comenzó a moverlos graciosamente como si fuesen espadas de katana. Las líneas rojas y blancas pronto comenzaron a verse rosas mientras giraban en sus manos. Dio una vuelta y luego un saltó hacia atrás, subiendo como mínimo unos 60cm del suelo. La multitud inmediatamente comenzó a aplaudir antes de que volviera a tocar el suelo.

Mildred entonces observó a Tommy, sus ojos azules brillaron mágicamente. El entonces se acercó a ella, completamente bajo un hechizo. Ella hizo un split mientras el saltaba por encima de ella. Ella volvió a levantarse y ambos comenzaron a realizar un combate de práctica, admirando a toda la audiencia del Centro Comercial.

Mildred llevó a Tommy a través de un elaborado combate. Pero de pronto vio un destello de rosa por la esquina de su ojo, dándose cuenta de que Kimberly había llegado. Mildred entonces hizo que Tommy resbalara, y al hacerlo viera a la ex Pink Ranger. Los ojos de Mildred se abrieron como sorprendidamente al igual que los de Kimberly. Mildred rápidamente se alejó dejando que Kimberly tomara su lugar en el combate con Tommy. Sonriendo felizmente para si misma, Mildred se alejó rápidamente entre la multitud mientras Tommy y Kimberly comenzaban a combatir.

Mientras Mildred se alejaba, tronó los dedos de ambas manos, enviando una lluvia de destellos de rojo, verde y blanco. "Les va a encantar la magia de los Duendes," Mildred rió para si misma mientras se alejaba sonando sus campanillas.

Mientras tanto, Kimberly y Tommy ambos se movían con una gracia sobrenatural que ninguno había poseído antes. Kimberly saltó alejándose de Tommy y tomó los bastones de dulce en un solo movimiento. Lanzando luego una patada barredora a Tommy y provocando que cayera de espaldas al suelo, e inmediatamente se colocó sobre su pecho. Cruzó sus "armas " y colocó las puntas de los bastones, una en cada sitio del cuello de Tommy, como para decapitarlo. En ese breve momento, ambos ojos de los jóvenes brillaron de verde y rojo, y la magia que los había envuelto, se esfumó.

A pesar de los tremendos aplausos y gritos de júbilo que recibieron, Tommy y Kimberly se sintieron como si estuvieran completamente solos. Ambos estaban completamente inmóviles mientras se observaban, Aparentemente por primera vez. Kimberly fue la primera en reaccionar, y rápidamente hizo a un lado los bastones. "Lo siento," murmuró mientras se ponía de pie. Extendió una mano para ayudar a Tommy a levantarse.

"No hay problema," dijo él. "Uhm, te... gustaría tomar un capuchino o algo?"

"Me encantaría," Kimberly sonrió.

"And you... light up my life, you give me hope, to carry on, you light up my days, and fill my nights, with song...," ("Y tú… alumbras mi vida, me das esperanzas, para seguir, alumbras mis días, y llenas mis noches, con tu canción…,") Mildred cantó en la cabina del Disc Jockey, atrayendo impresionadas miradas de los compradores. Sonriendo, se quitó los audífonos, encogiéndose de hombros en el proceso.

"Qué haces tú aquí?" la Sra. Claus preguntó.

"Se llama Música Country," Mildred dijo, levantando un CD negro. "La cantante es LeAnn Rimes, y es la mejor cantante de todo el mundo. Y está canción, se llama, 'The River' (El río) fue escrita por Garth Brooks. Vaya que son grandiosos! Voy a mandar a los duendes al Departamento de Música para que consigan este tipo de cosas. Es asombroso!"

"Tommy y Kimberly están hablando," la Sra. Claus sonrió.

"Lo sé, " Mildred rió felizmente. "Tendremos todo listo para el anochecer." Mildred esperaba que así fuera.

"Nunca quise herirte, Tommy," Kimberly dijo, mientras revolvía su café con una cuchara. "Yo sólo - honestamente pensé que eso sería lo mejor."

"Quién era él?" Tommy preguntó nerviosamente.

"Creación de mi imaginación," Kimberly suspiró. "Nunca hubo otro chico. Yo sólo -..."

"Lo sé, Kimberly. Está bien. Lo entiendo, en verdad."

"Son felices tú y Kat?"

Tommy sonrió nervioso y dijo, "Cortamos por mutuo acuerdo. Ella está saliendo con Rocky ahora."

"Oh?" Kimberly preguntó, inhábil para evitar que sus cejas se levantaran. Tommy rió, de una manera que Kimberly nunca había escuchado. Pero la hizo reír también. "Qué es tan divertido?" ella finalmente preguntó.

"Bueno, no gracioso, es... bueno..."

"Bueno?"

Sin responder con palabras, Tommy se inclinó sobre el pequeño cuadrado de la mesa y suavemente colocó sus labios sobre los de ella.

"SI!" una voz gritó de pronto, provocando que los dos se separaran y se volvieran. No muy lejos, en una mesa pudieron ver que Mildred trataba inútilmente de esconderse.

"Me estará acosando?" Kimberly preguntó.

"Creí que era a mi a quien acosaba," Tommy respondió.

"Acosar es una palabra muy fea," Mildred respondió desde donde estaba. "Siguiendolos, si, no acosando."

"Porqué me estás siguiendo entonces?" Tommy preguntó.

Mildred se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia los dos jóvenes. "Puedo?" preguntó jalando una silla para unírseles sin esperar que respondieran. Como si ya lo hubiese pedido, una mesera se acercó y colocó frente a ella una taza verde llena de un líquido rojo caliente y con crema batida encima. "Gracias."

"Quién eres tú?" Kimberly preguntó nerviosamente.

"Soy Mildred," ella dijo. "Se los he dicho como tres veces hoy. Soy una Duende del Polo Norte." Ninguno de los chicos habló, así que continuó. "Déjenme llegar justo al grano. Necesitamos ayuda. Mucha."

"Ayuda?" Tommy preguntó.

"Si," Mildred dijo. "Es algo grande, así que dejen que me asegure de que están listos para escucharlo."

Kimberly levantó las cejas y dijo, "No esperas realmente que creamos que eres del Polo Norte, o si?"

"Santa y su esposa van a retirarse así que necesitamos reemplazos," Mildred dijo con simpleza. A Tommy, le dijo, "Hemos querido que seas el nuevo Santa desde que tenías doce años. No crees que es un poco conveniente que fueras Green, White, y Red Ranger? Tú sabes, el verde, el rojo y el blanco son los colores de la Navidad. Sólo falto que fueras el Gold Ranger también, pero esa se escapó."

"De qué estas hablando?" Tommy rió nerviosamente. "Yo no soy un Power Ranger."

Mildred vio hacia arriba y dijo, "Síganme por favor."

"Qué hay de Justin?" Tommy preguntó.

"Se ha ido al orfanato con los otros," Mildred les dijo. "No se preocupen."

"Ya son más de las Cinco," Kimberly se quejó. "Debo ir con Trini y los otros."

"Que eso no importe, ya nos encargamos" Mildred dijo. Luego llevándolos al ahora vacío set que decía "Polo Norte" Santa Claus aun estaba sentado en su silla de terciopelo.

"Hola Tommy, Kimberly," Santa dijo.

"Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?" Kimberly preguntó.

"Ven con nosotros, querida," la Sra. Claus dijo, acercándose a Kimberly. "Dejemos a los hombres hablar un rato."

Con esto, Santa Claus y Tommy se quedaron solos. "Bien, Tommy," Santa dijo, levantándose. "Es Probable que te sientas extremadamente confundido respecto a todo esto."

"Si, sólo un poco," Tommy respondió.

"Bueno, este es el asunto. He sido Santa Claus por al rededor de ochenta años. La Sra. Claus y yo, ya estamos listos para retirarnos. Hace cinco años, comencé a buscar un buen reemplazo. Te encontré, pero aun debías crecer un poco más. Así que arreglé todo para que fueras el Green Ranger, y luego fuiste White y Red Ranger sin mi ayuda, fue entonces que supe que estabas destinado para ser mi reemplazo. Eres prácticamente el empaque del Espíritu Navideño!"

"Estás bromeando, verdad?," Tommy dijo. "No te ofendas, pero Santa Claus no existe."

Santa Claus lo observó por unos momentos y luego comenzó a reír. "Pensé que un Power Ranger creería en la magia," Santa dijo.

"En realidad esperas que crea en Santa Claus?" Tommy preguntó. "Es decir, mis padres compraban todos mis juguetes. Mi papá se comía las galletas que dejaba en Noche Buena. Diablos, el año pasado yo me comí las galletas que Teddy dejó. Los padres compran juguetes para sus hijos. Si Santa Claus es real, entonces porqué deberían los padres de comprar los juguetes?."

"Por naturaleza, Santa sólo da un regalo, típicamente el más importante," Santa comenzó. "Y los padres no lo compran. Simplemente los hago PENSAR que ellos compraron el regalo que yo doy."

"No es eso un horrible montón de problemas?" Tommy preguntó.

"Bueno, tuve que comenzar a hacerlo en tiempos de la depresión," Santa explicó. "La magia descendió y no podía enviar los juguetes. Así de simple. Entonces, usando un poco menos de magia hice que los padres creyeran que Santa era sólo una leyenda. De ese modo, los niños no perderían la fe en Santa. Si un niño pierde la fe, entonces ya no hay esperanzas para nadie. Fue la única forma de salvar al mundo."

"Santa, esto ha sido muy realista, pero me tengo que ir," Tommy dijo comenzando a alejarse.

"Espera," protestó. "Antes de que te vayas, al menos ven a ver los renos y el trineo." Santa alcanzó a Tommy y colocó una mano enguantada de rojo en el hombro de éste. Los dos desaparecieron en un destello de luz roja que los llevó hasta el techo.

"Aquí estamos," Santa dijo en cuanto los dos se materializaron en el techo del Centro Comercial. La boca de Tommy se abrió, nada lo había preparado para el impacto de ver un trineo con ocho renos listos para tirar de él.

"Esto no puede ser," Tommy jadeó, aun incrédulo. Los renos variaban en tonos de café y estaban unidos al trineo en parejas. Las correas parecían ser de luz, y los rieles del trineo estaban hechos de oro. El trineo mismo brillaba de rojo, con asientos de terciopelo verde.

"Tommy, te presento a Dasher (Elegante), Dancer (Bailarín), Prancer (Caminante ), Vixen (Coqueta), Comet (Cometa), Cupid (Cupido) Donner (Rápido) y Blitzen (Jalador)," Santa dijo, señalando a cada uno de los ocho renos.

"No hay Rodolfo?" Tommy preguntó.

"Rodolfo?" Santa dijo. "Cielos Tommy, agárrate. Rodolfo fue sólo una canción de 1930."

"Esto no puede estar pasando," Tommy dijo.

"Pero lo está," Santa retó. "Y me gustaría heredarte mi legado."

Tommy no sabía de donde vinieron sus palabras, pero se sintieron naturales en él. "Qué debo hacer?"

"Vivirás en el Polo Norte, vigilarás a los duendes, y cada Noche Buena, entregarás juguetes a todos los niños buenos del mundo. Bueno, no a todos. Algunas religiones no admiten a Santa Claus. Tiendo a ir a ver a esos niños también de vez en cuando, tú sabes, para asegurarme de que estén bien. La mayor parte de religiones Cristianas tienen un Santa Claus, o algunos otros. No te preocupes, todo esto suena más grande de lo que es, sólo recuerda, tan pronto como aceptes, tendrás magia hasta para tirar."

"Tendré que renunciar a mi familia y a mis amigos?"

"Claro que no!" Santa rió. "Puedes volver a Angel Grove cada vez que quieras. Incluso puedes llevarlos al Polo Norte. Una de las ventajas de ser Santa es que no tienes que esconderlo de tus amigos o familiares. Puedes decírselo a quien quieras. La magia se encarga del resto, no hay ningún problema. Así que, que dices?"

"No puedo creerlo," Tommy dijo. "Esto es tan irreal." Santa observó a Tommy como pidiéndoselo por ultima vez. "Lo haré."

"Aceptó!" Mildred gritó felizmente.

"No estoy completamente segura de creer en Santa," Kimberly dijo tentativamente.

"Vamos," la Sra. Claus dijo, tomándola de la mano. "Debemos ir al Polo Norte." Las tres mujeres desaparecieron en una nube de destellos rojos, verdes y blancos.

"Vamos a golpear el cielo," Mildred dijo, saltando en el asiento trasero del trineo.

"Kimberly?" Tommy preguntó.

"Yo también voy," ella dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Debe haber una Sra. Claus," la Sra. Claus respondió.

"Oh?" Tommy preguntó, levantando las cejas. "Qué dices?"

"Porqué ustedes no van a hablar por unos minutos?" Santa sugirió. "Vamos a adelantarnos al Polo Norte, pero nos aseguraremos de llevarlos allá cuando estén listos." Luego subió al trineo, la Sra. Claus se sentó a su lado.

"Ahora Dasher! Ahora Dancer! Ahora Prancer y Vixen! Vamos Comet, vamos Cupid! Vamos Donner y Blitzen!" Con esto, los ocho renos comenzaron a correr por el techo. Unos pocos metros después, brillos plateados comenzaron a salir de los cascos de los renos mientras estos se elevaban hacia el cielo. Tommy y Kimberly los observaron con asombro hasta que el trineo desapareció en el horizonte.

"Esto es asombroso," Kimberly susurró.

"Se supone que debemos hablar," Tommy suspiró.

"Si," Kimberly acordó.

"Voy a hablar sin rodeos," Tommy dijo con simpleza. "Te amo con todo mi corazón. Nunca he dejado de amarte y jamás lo haré. Ya acepté tomar este nuevo trabajo, y nada me haría más feliz que el que lo hicieras junto conmigo."

"Así que... vamos a casarnos?" Kimberly preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Eso... creo?" Tommy preguntó. "Está bien?"

La respuesta de Kimberly fue tomar el rostro de Tommy acercarlo al suyo y besarlo. Ninguno de los dos notó que habían sido teleportados sino hasta que abrieron los ojos y se encontraron en el Polo Norte.

"Qué les parece el lugar?" Mildred preguntó, mientras sonreía.

Kimberly y Tommy estaban en un balcón del cual podían ver una gran habitación. Duendes de todas las edades, tamaños, y etnias estaban trabajando. Algunos empacaban regalos, otros hacían los regalos, y otros parecían correr de un lado a otro en un estado de organizado caos. Elaborados árboles de Navidad estaban en todos lados. Luces verdes y blancas brillaban en varios balcones y pasamanos de las escaleras abarcando completamente el perímetro del lugar. Una pequeña vía férrea circulaba la habitación. En una pared había una gran puerta que lideraba a la salida, a pesar de la pesada nieve tras la puerta, no parecía entrar el frío. Dos osos polares dormían cerca de la puerta, aparentemente felices. Grandes esferas navideñas colgaban del techo, reflejando las luces de abajo.

"Es hermoso," Tommy suspiró.

"Y es todo tuyo," Santa dijo. "Hoy es 20 de Diciembre. Tenemos que realizar el cambio el 23 de Diciembre. Pero, tienes algunos cables que atar aun en Angel Grove, cierto?"

"Si," Kimberly dijo seriamente. "Esto es muy -"

"Es rápido," la Sra. Claus asintió. "Probablemente se preguntarán porqué les damos esto tan de pronto, y tendrán una gran cantidad de conflictos emocionales. Bueno, no se preocupen de eso por ahora."

"Miren," Mildred dijo. Colocando sus manos juntas y abriéndolas como si sostuviese agua entre ellas. Produciendo luego un cordón rojo, el cual colocó al rededor de los cuellos de Tommy y Kimberly. "Tendrán mucho que explicar. Si usan esto, las cosas serán mucho más fáciles."

Tommy observó de cerca la cuerda. Parecía estar hecha de vidrio. Dentro de esta, había nieve cayendo todo el tiempo. "Magia?" Tommy preguntó.

"Casi todo aquí es mágico," Santa respondió. "el 23, los traeremos aquí de nuevo, les daré las claves de todo, y luego los casaremos."

23 de Diciembre

Tarde

Tommy y Kimberly habían explicado todo a sus amigos y familiares. Tal como Mildred les había asegurado, la cualidad mágica de las cuerdas les había permitido convencer a todos de la verdad. Las cuerdas, de hecho mantenían a Tommy y a Kimberly creyéndolo también.

"No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo," Tommy suspiró felizmente, colocando su rostro en el cabello de Kimberly mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

"Nunca he estado más feliz," Kimberly dijo. "Voy a ser la Sra. Kimberly Oliver."

"En realidad, creo que será Sra. Kimberly Claus," Tommy dijo. "Creo que debemos cambiar nuestro apellido."

"No importa," Kimberly suspiró. "en tanto estés conmigo."

Ninguno esperaba la teleportación que siguió a esto.

"Te preguntarás porqué estoy heredando mi legado, no?" Santa le preguntó a Tommy antes del procedimiento que haría a Tommy el nuevo Santa Claus.

"Si," Tommy dijo. "lo he hecho."

"Bueno, por la misma razón que tú entregaste tus poderes de Red Ranger a TJ. Es tiempo para mi de seguir adelante. Mi esposa y yo tenemos otras cosas que necesitamos hacer," Santa explicó. "Un retiro en Florida. Merecemos un descanso. Esto ocurre cada ocho años o algo así. Eventualmente, encontrarás reemplazos también. Si lo deseas, puedes quedarte más tiempo. Pero todos cambian en algún momento. Listo?"

"Qué exactamente debo hacer?" Tommy preguntó.

"Aceptas la responsabilidad de Santa Claus?"

"Si," Tommy dijo. Santa Claus le dio entonces la mano, y una luz roja lleno el cuerpo de Tommy. Hubo un brillante destello de luz, e inmediatamente quedó vestido con el traje rojo de Santa. El antiguo Santa Claus se convirtió de pronto en un anciano ordinario vestido con traje de invierno. "Mi cuerpo," Tommy dijo, tocándose. "Creí que cambiaría."

"Lo hará," Santa respondió, "pero sólo en Noche Buena a menos que tu hagas que esto pase. Sólo unas cuantas cosas mas y estaremos listos para irnos. Ustedes dos deben casarse, y yo necesito despedirme de mis duendes."

"Vamos Tommy," Mildred dijo. "Los llevaré a la capilla. Kimberly te espera."

Los recién casados Santa y Kimberly Claus estaban ahora junto al antiguo Santa Claus y su esposa, ahora conocidos como Rachel y William Arquette. Habían terminado de despedirse de los duendes. "No se olviden de escribir," Mildred sonrió.

"Envíanos a casa, Santa," William dijo sonriendo.

"Adiós," Tommy Claus dijo simplemente mientras extendía una mano. Luz roja salió de sus dedos y rodeó a la anciana pareja. Ellos desaparecieron del Polo Norte y se dirigieron a su nueva vida en el Sur de Florida.

"Bueno," Mildred remarcó, volviéndose a su nuevo jefe. "Ustedes dos probablemente quieran pasar algún tiempo juntos. Ya saben donde está la habitación principal. Tommy, o Santa, el que prefieras, deberás estar de vuelta en veinticuatro horas. No te preocupes por nada que yo me haré cargo." Sonriendo añadió, "Diviértanse."

"Bien," Tommy dijo a Kimberly.

"Bien...," Kimberly dijo. Tomando a Tommy por el brazo, "Vámonos Sr. Claus."

Tommy lentamente besó el cuello de Kimberly. "No puedo," Kimberly dijo, saltando fuera de la cama.

"Huh?" Tommy preguntó.

"No puedo pasar nuestra Luna de Miel en el Polo Norte tan cerca de Navidad," Kimberly se quejó. "No puedo sacarme la idea de que Jesús nos está viendo."

"Kimberly, estamos casados," Tommy le dijo. "A Jesús no le molesta si estamos casados."

"Si, creo que tienes razón," Kimberly dijo. Luego levantó su vestido de terciopelo rojo lo suficiente para volver a subir a la cama. "Tienes razón. Somos marido y mujer ahora. Oh wow. Es increíble decirlo. Estamos casados."

Tommy la besó lentamente, pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo. "Lo siento."

"Soy yo o-?" Tommy comenzó.

"No," Kimberly le aseguró. "No eres por ti. No hay nada que quiera más que esto. Es sólo que - no aquí, no ahora."

"Que tal una Luna de Miel en una suite en el Caribe?" Tommy trató. "También eso te haría sentir mal?"

"Eso podría funcionar," Kimberly dijo pensativamente. Tommy tomó la mano de Kim, y todo el lugar pareció girar. Cuando las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, ambos estaban en una diferente cama, en otra habitación, en otro lugar. "y esto?"

"Santa tiene conexiones," Tommy le dijo, haciendo que la reservación apareciera en sus manos. Luego, riendo nerviosamente, le dijo, "Podemos intentarlo de nuevo?"

Al recibir un amoroso beso de Tommy, Kimberly se dio cuenta de que sus nervios habían desaparecido.

24 de Diciembre

10:00 a.m. HdPN (Hora del Polo Norte)

Tommy colocó su mágico saco de regalos en el trineo. Claudia, su experta en navegación, le había indicado el mejor curso a tomar. A pesar de poseer las habilidades de distorsionar el tiempo y la realidad, era un largo viaje entregar regalos por todo el mundo.

"Creo que estás listo para ir, Santa," Mildred dijo.

"Creo que lo estoy," Tommy aceptó.

"Buena suerte, cariño," Kimberly dijo, dándole un rápido beso. En este momento, Tommy se veía diferente a como se veía el día anterior, o a como se vería al día siguiente. Estaba completamente igual a la figura de Santa Claus. "Ten cuidado."

Tommy asintió y tomó las riendas de los renos en sus manos. "Ahora Dasher! Ahora Dancer! Ahora Prancer y Vixen! Vamos Comet, vamos Cupid! Vamos Donner y Blitzen!" Los ocho renos comenzaron a correr. El trineo iba dejando dos marcas paralelas en la nieve, hasta que comenzó a levantarse en el cielo alumbrado por las estrellas. Los "Jo Jo Jo"s de Tommy pudieron escucharse en la distancia.

Hubo a quienes Tommy les dio un regalo extra especial. A Zack, le dio el deseo de hacer un intento más para ganar el amor de Angela. Como complemento, hizo a Angela abrir los ojos para descubrir que en realidad amaba a Zack. Les dio a Billy y a Trini la habilidad de pasar de sus timidez entre ambos y profesar el amor que compartían. A Aisha le dio el conocimiento para determinar el mal que afectaba a los animales en su tribu de Africa, así que podría curarlos y volver a Angel Grove. Les dio a Rocky y a Katherine el coraje de comprometerse, un regalo dado también a Jason y a Emily, a Tanya y a Adam. Y al padre de Justin, le fue dado un empleo en Angel Grove para que pudiera regresar con su hijo. Al equipo actual de Turbo Rangers, les regaló protección para todo el año. El regalo, por supuesto, sería renovado la próxima Noche Buena.

El último viaje de Tommy fue hecho en Angel Grove. Donde su ultima parada fue el orfanato "Little Angel's Heaven" (Cielo de los Angelitos), con su última parada, lanzó un feliz y fuerte grito que fue rápidamente difundido en la obscuridad de la noche. "Feliz Navidad a todos, y a todos muy buenas noches!"

Luego regresó a los brazos de su esposa en su nuevo hogar, el Polo Norte.

FIN

Nota del distribuidor ( o sea yo ,je,je,je ) : Otro fic navideño de los PR , espero que alegre su dia tal y como lo hizo con el mio , a todos los lectores de , Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo!


End file.
